The present invention relates to a magnet type electric motor and generator and in particular to in a magnet type electric motor and generator a magnetic pole structure is constituted to obtain an output improvement, an output adjustment and an efficiency improvement, etc, of the magnet type electric motor and generator.
Up to now, in a conventional magnet type electric motor and generator, a magnet arrangement is a cylindrical shape, or magnets are formed by magnetizing a disc-like shape material, or separation magnets are used by arranging with a circumferential shape. Accordingly, the magnetic field of an air gap formed between a rotor and a stator is influenced by the magnetic force of the magnet and, as a result an output and an efficiency of the magnet type electric motor and generator are determined naturally.
Recently, under a resource saving and an energy saving, it is desired strongly a high efficiency and a resource saving in the magnet type electric motor and generator technical field but there is not appear a satisfied technique up to now. Further, there is a problem that a strong magnetic flux magnet, for example, which is exemplified by a neodymium magnet, is performed recently before the footlights and such a magnet is very high cost in comparison with a ferrite magnet and has a limitation for the purpose aspect and at the same time has a limitation for the resource aspect.
Accordingly, in the present invention, it has paid to an attention in which an improvement in the magnetic flux density of an air gap portion formed between a rotor and a stator in the magnet type electric motor and generator relates directly to the performance improvement.